The Silent Flame
by ScottishFever
Summary: He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty. Please R&R. Rated T/M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Flame**

**Marriage a bond made by two people who love each other and wish to unify their love in the eyes of the law. He must follow his Master's orders out loyalty and obligation. She must obey her parents out of fear and desperation. **

_Renesmee Cullen's POV_

I was sitting on my bed I could hear them arguing again; arguing about my future. I didn't call my parents "mom" or "dad" not anymore it was Edward or Bella I referred them to in my mind. I did speak not verbally my gift progressed so I could project what I was thinking. It was then that I heard the shuffling outside my bedroom door and a door shadow could be seen at the space from the end of the wooden paint chipped door. My room was simple yet elegant I remember my Aunt Alice's words when she insisted on decorating the once attic into where I had been sleeping for the past five years back when my parents became: "Mentally incapable to raise any children while in their current state." That was the excuse they had been given for what they did to me, what they put me through and how the person that ever understood me, the one person that was like me, they took him away. I remember his short hair and big brown eyes and freckles but he was gone now. Looking around at my room Alice's words was true it was small in away but for me it was the perfect size. The entrance to my bedroom was met with white lino which extended into the small bathroom which consisted with a sink and toilet. The far wall was slanted. The single bed was tucked between that wall and the bathroom one with a small what was white but is now ivory beside cupboard fitting snugly in too. My furniture all started off white but had turned ivory over the years. At least in now matched my ivory metal bed frame and at least that part of the bedroom had a brown carpet which was soft against my feet. The wallpaper was the only thing in the room that was not me it was the only thing that remained the same since Alice redecorated but that was because she left before she could paint over it. In fact one wall which a wardrobe, dresser and bookcase sat against was a now teal colour; I saved up enough pocket one day to be a tub of paint in the colour I liked but I could only do one wall for I needed to by the stuff to take off the wall paper and a brush. The wallpaper was embellished with little diamonds making out the think pick and cream stripes and a dark flowers trim on top making it look quaint and cosy in a certain light but old fashioned and gaudy in another.

When I looked back the shadowy figure was gone but I knew who it was; Jacob Black my mother's new husband. I fugally recall when Jacob and I were close before my true nature had been revealed. Before they all left us with them. Jacob Black was a shape shifter an now Alpha of the Pack in Forks which we actually lived not far from if you cut through the forest or sea of course as we lived in Vancouver now. There was a time when I was suppose to marry Jacob Black but then the troubles began and she ran off with him after _he died. _I shuddered at the very thought. Jacob used to be my best friend but that was past tense. He barely speaks to me now only he is siding with my mother. However he still stares at me which is unnerving. However Jacob Black wasn't on my most hated list; Rebekah daughter of Vladimir from Romania use to be one of my father's mistresses had put me through hell. She was the reason for all, for my parents splitting up. My father slept with her before him and my mother got a divorce although that was nothing new. That was how _he _was born. She arrived to stay in the same house with my mother and father as she was pregnant. They had a little girl and Rebekah instantly took a disliking to me which is why Edward cast me out. Sure I stayed with but it use to be worse. I'm needed now and since both Edward and Bella are here in the same building discussing me it could only mean one thing I was soon going to find out.

I didn't know what use I would be before I could see it. My grandfather wanted me to learn as much as possible about the world; he taught me science, history and languages where my Grandma taught me cooking, cleaning, art, ethics and literature. However I hadn't read a book for a while; I hadn't written my own name in years and I think I have forgotten to count. I knew it was in there somewhere it just never was needed. I use to sing to nothing pop rocky. I use to sign classical jazz but I only did that once or twice. I use to dance too ballroom although I did do a bit of ballet and contempaory. Looking down at my body I realise how I have changed. I use to have good looking curves bouncy copper locks. My eyes use to be bright and full of life and my skin was radiant. Now I am like a stick with barely any curves making me look small in every way. My hair was darker and plainer. My eyes were dull and were emotionless. My skin looked worn and tired. There was also one important fact I didn't speak. I hadn't spoken since that day. I found it easier not to. I could still communicate through touch but I project my thoughts into another person's head but I would only do that if it was essential. I was the mute; my stepmother and step siblings teased me. My stepsister use to be the worst but she was long gone.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think by Reviewing and check out my other stories like:**

**The Once and Future Regina: **Renesmee is a Briton Princess whose tribe is the only remaining to oppose the invading Romans however captured and held hostage events take place which puts her in the position of being married to the Emperors nephew and heir to the succession.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silent Flame**

_**He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty. **_

_Alec's POV_

I sat on the plush brown leather sofa that sat next to the wooden bookshelf which was filled to the brim with dusty old books. The book I was reading was Oliver Twist by Charles dickens. It was not my favourite book but I like Dickens as an author. My room was a place where I went to relax when I didn't have any duties or missions to attend to. My room had remained the same for centuries. It was the same mahogany floors with matching furniture: Nothing much just a desk, a four poster bed with a patterned drape and a chest of drawers. I had a door leading to the bathroom where there was a built in closet, a bath and a shower. There was also a toilet and sink which was never used. There were a few modern adjustments like the Plasma TV which hang on the wall opposite the bed.

There was very little use for the bed only when Aro allowed us to have the occasional human overnight was the large king size bed actually used. I knew something was happening as there was a certain energy around the castle. There had been accusations of covens becoming too big and becoming a liability. It was all because of the new discovery of the half breeds. Felix was the first in the guard to produce offspring to two human girls both who her dead of course. Two boys the eldest was called David and the youngest was called Jake. Felix loved his sons that was clear and made sure they were looked after when he was away on a mission. Normally Reneata or Corin looked after them since they barely left the castle. It had become clear what was Master Aro's attention he wanted more half breeds but the mother was to be a half breed in hope she would give birth naturally and survived not to mention it was widely thought that a half breed woman would be able to have more than one child. At first Demitri was to become part of Aro's project only he found himself in love with a vampire named Alexis or Lexi as she liked to be called. Beside's Demitri didn't like children at all.

Now Aro had to turn to another member of his elite guard one with a talent which the offspring could inherit in some way. Of course that guard just had to be me.

"Alec my boy you're talent being passed on in some shape or form to another could be useful now all we need is a talented half breed girl," Aro mused. That was three months ago and I knew Aro had been contacting many covens enquiring about their daughter's however must turned around and said that their daughter's were either already betrothed, had a mate or simply they were not going to marry scum like me. This frustrated Aro but as of late he was miraculously content which could only mean one thing.

"Brother," Jane entered my room her blonde hair in a tight bun. She wore a black dress which stopped just below the knee and wore thin black pantyhose with black leather shoes. She wore a small amount of red eye shadow to match her chrisom eyes. Maybe a bit too much for my taste. The heels of her shoes clicked against the wooden floor if she were a mere human she probably would have scoffed the expensive and centuries old flooring. I mentally scolded myself for comparing my sister for a human it was a vague comparison but still a comparison none the less. One that if she heard I would be on my knees before her suffering the effects of her gift.

"What is it Sister?" I questioned.

"Aro has heard interesting news for the Cullen's," she hissed their name. No one hated the Cullen's more than my sister. The new born Isabella who made us defenceless and weak in front of covens that would surely seek power and to over throw us.

"What news Sister?" I asked interested closing my book and placing it on the desk.

"Apparently there has been some problem in paradise," Jane smirked her eyes were dancing and full of mischief.

"Well; let us not delay," I smiled standing up.

"The informant some old friend of Master Aro's has come," Jane spoke. "The Master's are speaking to him in private apparently he just came from America."

We decided to go for a "walk" let many of the elite guard who were embarrassed by that coven's display ten years ago. We walked around the castle but made sure we were within perfect hearing range of the Master's study.

"What did Carlisle make of this news?" Caius mused.

"He's probably turning in his grave?" the man spoke his accent sounded Brazilian or from some poverty stricken country in South America overall I had a strong dislike to America and Britain; they had no sense of culture and whatever culture they gained it was slowly dying. Europe however held on to its culture well the main reason was probably for tourists those from America and Britain who wished and much needed to educate themselves. It was ridiculous how Britain and America were known as such well off countries but yet they were in so much debt. Then again the artistic countries in Europe were not much better Greece and Ireland had collapsed economically and Italy and Spain was not much better but they were still holding on.

"He's dead?" Aro sounded shocked.

"Both him and his mate were killed mysteriously they found there ashes," the man spoke both Jane and I grinned.

"A long after the divorce?" Aro demanded. Divorce our kind didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Edward and Isabella separated after Carlisle and Esme's deceased gained back custody of their daughter," the man spoke.

"How did they lose it in the first place?" Aro questioned.

"That I do not know but it has something to do with a half breed boy's death if the rumours are true," the nomad spoke.

"And what of dear Alice?" Aro questioned. Of course he would enquire about the fortune teller.

"Missing along with her mate," the man spoke. "The other two members Emmett and Rosalie I believe also are missing."

"What of Edward and Isabella where are they?" Caius demanded.

"Edward has a new bride Rebekah daughter of Vladimir she was his mistress before he divorce Isabella. They had a daughter who died just before the divorce was finalised. Isabella on the other hand turned to an old love one that had been promised to Renesmee since she was born."

"So Isabella ran off with a shifter the one engaged to Renesmee how pathetic," Caius hissed and I couldn't agree more with my master.

"What of Renesmee?" Aro asked.

"Her education stopped the moment Carlisle died," the man spoke. "I believe she stays in the attack, cleans when told to and runs after her mother in law: A modern day Cinderella just more beautiful and powerful."

"Powerful?" Aro sounded intrigued which was either good as it increased our power or disastrous.

"Yes apparently she's the reason why the arguments begin something about her gift progressing and her becoming more and more powerful. Made her parent's fear her," The Nomad spoke.

"How interesting," Aro mused. My sister and I ended back in my room.

"Brother you do realise what this means?" Jane spat irritated.

"Yes the Cullen's might as well be history," I mused.

"No," she snarled. "Aro has been searching for a bride for you so you can conceive," she snarled.

"Yes and point is sister?" I snapped.

"Has that Nomad not just given him the perfect candidate a half breed girl whose power makes her only family tremble in fear and they sound as if she is as good as dead to them," Jane raged.

"Jane you're being ridiculous," I barked annoyed.

"Aro has always desired a Cullen deep down," she breathed.

"Alice Cullen," I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Who is missing, and probably dead by the same people that sent Carlisle Cullen to his "heaven" naturally he would turn to Edward and Isabella but why them when they fear their own daughter," Jane began to ramble pasting the room.

"She's just a girl," I glared.

"A girl who could give you the all powerful child Aro desires, a girl who could fulfil Aro's long search for knowledge and live through the birth and be able to do it again and again," Jane spat.

"The girl is only a decade old," I clenched my fists at my side.

"With the body of a grown woman and naturally it will be as such," Jane snapped scowling at my ignorance.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" I demanded.

"That's the thing you can't do anything if Master wishes this match you must stick to it," Jane spoke solemnly. If there was one thing about Jane it was she would never betray our Master's wishes.

For the past month Aro had been writing letters and making phone calls here and there. I on the other hand had been pouring myself into missions, patrols and whatever the hell I could just to get away from the whispers of me being married. I knew this day would come but after so much rejection I thought Aro would give up on his search but obviously I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Please review this story considering I have had 45+ views in the last chapter I hope to get more reviews but thank you FatFaceChey.**

**This Chapter Question: if you could live on a private beach Island where would it be? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silent Flame**

_**He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty. **_

_Renesmee POV_

"Renesmee," Isabella called me down. I stood up from my bed and left my sanctuary the door giving a loud creak as it swung shut. I made my way down the rough wooden steps my hand not daring to touch the banister in case it fell off. I looked down at my appearance my hair long to my waist sat wavy down my back. I wore a pain of denim dungarees which were three quarter length as they use to belong to Alice a long time ago when they were first fashionable. Underneath I wore a short sleeve white blouse that was ripped up the seam but was hidden from the denim. My bare feet made barely the sounds of footsteps and I descended downstairs to the lobby which I hovered yesterday. Rebekah was out probably shopping or in Romania visiting her family. "Sit down girl." Isabella spoke. Isabella had changed greatly after the divorce the once plain woman who spoke calmly and gently was gone. Her voice was cold and snippy ready to cut off anyone who spoke out of place in her eyes. She once hated to be Aunt Alice's Barbie now all she wears is Chanel and Gucci. Her hair is in a celebrity style and she wore expensive make up. I sat slowly down my eyes glued to the floor.

"There has been a proposition involving your future," Isabella spoke grimly her dark topaz eyes beamed right through me. "The Volturi have expressed a desire for you to marry one of their guards Alec."

"It has been arranged of course you will be leaving here in a week where you will be married and follow their traditions," Edward sighed sounding uninterested. He didn't care just so longs he got rid of me. "I suggest you start packing for you will not be returning here. You're mother shall accompany you."

The next few days resulted in me being a bag of nerves. A part of me was scared for I recall what the Volturi were and who they are from when I was a child back when my life was normal: In some ways. I packed only the clothes that were good enough to keep. I only needed to carry it in a rucksack but I used an old duffle bag for my pictures and treasures which I hid in an old British shortbread tin. I made sure my room was clear and placed fresh wild flowers on Grandma and Grandpa's grave.

Today was the day. The day I left America to Italy I was lucky in way as my Grandpa taught me Italian although I wouldn't be able to speak to him I would at least be able to understand what he was saying. Then again I suppose I could communicate with him through my thoughts but I always ended up revealing far too much after I opened up that door in my mind. My mother sat in first class while I sat in standard. I read my old copy of Grimm's fairy tales.

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable but it was better than being near my mother I think it was the smell of humans that made it so long. I was wearing a long dark green skirt which swept the floor with me wearing black leather boots that had next to nothing of a heel. I wore a black vest top and a plumb waterfall cardigan which looked two sizes too big for me. My hair was left down to hide my face. We arrived at Pisa international airport. I had to walk faster to keep up with Isabella. It was an hour's drive from Pisa to Volterra I was fascinated by the beautiful sights of Tuscany. Once in the centre of the Volterra we got out in the clock tower. Isabella seemed to know where she was going. We ended up going down underground until I saw a muscular man who reminded me much on the Rock only he was pale white stood waiting for us.

"Bella," he greeted.

"Good morning Felix," Isabella snipped rolling at her eyes at Felix's smirk which was instantly dropped when he heard her tone.

"Hello Renesmee," he acknowledged me and I felt bad that all I could do was nod my head.

"I'm just here to drop her off since there will be no wedding am I correct?" Isabella pursed her lips.

"By wedding you mean ceremony then yes but they will sign a contract stating they are man and wife and so she will take on the Volturi name," Felix spoke. "Unfortunately they won't officially meet one another until they are alone on honeymoon."

"I suppose that will be for the best," Isabella looked down at me before turning and leaving. Once she was out of sight I looked up at Felix.

"This way," he murmured stepping into an elevator which I hope would take me up to the surface. Once inside the silver steel box which was moving at a too slow pace with Italian opera music echoing in the background Felix's stance began to relax but only a bit. I clung to my canvas bag looking and feeling out of place when we came to the immaculate reception. "I am to take you to your room where you will meet you're soon to be sister in law." I again nodded and followed Felix. I was led along a stone floor corridor. "This is your room Jane will be by tomorrow to prepare you and what not and for you to sign the documents. Best if you don't unpack or get too comfortable now if you excuse me I have two sons's to deal with. The room was not too big or too small. It had a Victorian style wardrobe, a desk and a four poster bed. What was odd about the room was how plain yet modern it was. You could tell it was the guest bedroom not that I could complain they did say I would be on my honeymoon in two days time. The word felt foreign even in my mind; honeymoon. I was nervous about the whole ordeal yet glad I wouldn't have to deal with a wedding and all especially since I would not be able to say those two small yet highly important words "I do".

_Alec's POV_

I arrived at the island it would only be two days until Renesmee would be here and we would be required to remain here for a year. It would be every humans dream to having a year off on honeymoon but then again divorce was so common that the marriage would end by the time the year was up however that was not an option for us. The island was small well small enough. It was just off the coast of Italy it had an outhouse for guests, the main house and a supply building. The main house was more modern but the guest house where I would remain until my wife appeared had kept its traditional Italian features. I awaited the phone call I would receive from Jane who would speak to the Cullen girl and learn about her faults and good qualities so I was prepared before she arrived. My mobile rang and I knew it was Jane.

"Hello sister," I greeted.

"Brother I must say you're honeymoon is going to be one of peace and tranquil," Jane mused.

"What do you mean sister?" I demanded.

"It appears you're new wife is mute."

**A/N: Okay please you guys tell me what you think. If I have four favourites and four followers I would like four reviews at least constructive criticism is welcomed as well as things you like and dislike.**

**Also those who do review will get a fun sneak peak about Renesmee or Alec just put down one of their names that you would like to know more about at the end of your review and I will PM you. It I receive a lot of guest reviewers I will make a polyvore page and add the link onto my profile. Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silent Flame**

_**He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty**_

_Renesmee's POV_

I sat on the edge of the chair which was next to the window. I had a clear view outside into the streets. I could see humans going about their business heading into shops and coming out with brown paper bags full of groceries. I noticed three girls playing with a skipping rope while the boys chased each other.

"If all you're going to do is stare at _humans _all day then I better not waste my breath," a cold voice snipped behind me. I didn't even hear someone enter the room. I jumped around to be faced with a small female who looked around about the same age as me. Her blonde hair was in a bun and her eyes were bright red which showed she had just recently eaten.

"Well half breed do you want to ask any questions on your future brother or are you going to just come along and sign the damn contract?" she barked. I could only stare. Had she not been informed that I could not speak?

"Well?" She sounded impatient so I stood up as if indications to say go and sign the contract. She sighed although it sounded more like a snarl. I cautiously followed her down the stone floor corridor until we reached what appeared to be a reception. Jane continued walking until she opened the doubled doors revealing what I could only guess was the Volturi's throne room.

"Ah young Renesmee," I recognised the voice immediately; Aro. Ii scurried behind Jane who gave her hand to Aro. "Oh my dear Jane you must learn to be more patient for you see; the girl does not speak."

"You mean you have let a mute into our ranks?" Caius hissed.

"Her disability to not speak does to have any effect upon her power which I sincerely hope our Alec will teach her how to control," Aro mused.

"Shall we proceed to the signing?" Marcus spoke sitting on his throne like Caius whilst Aro stood in front of a desk.

"We shall," Aro smiled. "We need only you're signature here my dear and the contract is sealed," Aro had a quill in his hand. I stepped forward and took the quill from him dipping it in ink. The document was written in parchment and I already noticed Alec's signature I quickly signed my name underneath his. "Excellent; Jane take Mrs Renesmee Volturi to her chambers to prepare her then transport her to Alec."

"Yes Master," Jane bowed before grabbing my upper arm and moving at her natural pace out the room making me run to keep up. We were back in my chambers in a flash and I didn't mean metaphorically. Jane marched straight to the bed where my bags sat on top of.

"Is this all you brought with you?" she asked shocked. She first opened my duffle bag and raised her brow tasking out my tin and my old Grimm's fairy tales. I also had a few medical journals my Grandfather kept as well as my own. "Where are your clothes?" Jane demanded. I pointed to my rucksack which she opened with hast. She took out each item of clothing and her lips curled in discuss. "Are these all you brought?" She demanded and I simply nodded. Unlike my mother I didn't own anything Gucci or Chanel. Most of my clothes were from second hand charity shop although there were the occasional few items I got on sale from a retail shop.

"Well I guess these clothes will have to do as it's up to your husband whether or not you are to get new ones," Jane muttered. "I suggest you prepare to travel we leave in one hour."

_Jane's POV_

I phoned Alec still stunned by the news.

"Hello sister," he greeted me knowing it was I who was calling.

"Brother I must say you're honeymoon is going to be one of peace and tranquil," I mused.

"What do you mean sister?" he demanded.

"It appears you're new wife is mute;" I couldn't help but giggle. This was the first time I could admit that Master Aro had created a foolish plan as it involved in a foolish girl.

"What do you mean mute?" he asked sounding as if he was unsure to be annoyed or intrigued.

"She does not speak," I smirked. "In fact I dare say she does not even make a sound."

"Does she have no tongue," he questioned.

"No that she has," I scoffed. "He's just a naive girl who probably is unhappy with the match like you and therefore wishes to act childish. I wouldn't give her the time of the day brother."

"Did she sign the contract?" he questioned sounding serious.

"Yes," I growled.

"Well then she is my wife in the eyes of all immortals," Alec spoke gravely. "I will not disappoint Master."

"You are loyal brother it won't be soon until I deliver you your wife and I should say she is in need of a new wardrobe for she did not take much," I pointed out making Alec snarl.

"I will meet you in Rome where I will take it," Alec spat. "Make sure she is prepared." before hanging up. The Island Aro had gifted to Alec was off the Amalfi coast near Positano however it was agreed that we would meet at Rome where she would be primped and polished before being handed over to Alec.

I went back to Renesmee's room and she stood bags ready her hair towel dried evidence she had just recently had a shower. It was a three and a half hour journey to room by car naturally I would run but because I was not aware of how fast she could run I had her place her bags in the trunk and get in the back of the sleek silver Audi that I owned. The drive was silent which I expected but only when I met the girl. My expectations of Renesmee Cullen couldn't be wrong. I expected a tall slim girl with tied hair and covered in makeup. She would be wearing designer clothes from head to toe and dripping with expensive jewellery. I thought she would be loud and obnoxious. However the girl in front of me was small, she wore very little jewellery only a bracelet. Her clothes looked old and tattered from the fashion and the fact that the skirt she was wearing only sat on her hips because of the safety pins which held the skirt in place. Alec wanted her prepared and I knew full well what that meant. He wanted her groomed for his liking. Once in Rome I stopped at the nearest beauty salon although we didn't have an appointment they seemed to fit us in no problem. She received a pedicure and manicure as well as an eyebrow, legs, arms and Hollywood wax. I was surprised that my brother liked his girl's bare I shuddered at the thought of it. When she came out she looked embarrassed and had a few tears in her eyes probably from the wax. Thankfully they had a shower so all the wax would be off her body.

We were to meet Alec just outside of Rome in a town name Fiumicino at the harbour as Alec had a boat to take the girl to the island. I first thought we would meet in the centre of Rome so he would take her shopping but he said he got clothes for her after I texted him her size. Alec stood there on deck in front of a boat which would take them to the Island.

"Brother," I greeted him.

"Sister, is this the girl?" he asked his eyes narrowed on Renesmee who kept her head down looking at her shoes.

"Indeed it is brother," I replied.

"Go on board and wait for me inside," Alec ordered. The girl did as she was told and gracefully went below. "Was she any trouble?"

"No she's very obedient may I suggest that you don't be too hard on the girl brother," I let out a small laugh and Alec smiled.

"I thought I would never see the day when you asked for kindness upon another," Alec joked.

"Well Master as certainly picked the perfect little submissive but there is something different about her," I pointed out.

"It's the fact that she can't speak," Alec smirked. "Like you said I'm up for a year of fucking a girl who I can't even communicate with." Alec was on board.

"Don't forget to keep in touch brother," I murmured.

"Arrivederci," he said as I walked off the dock I could hear the engine of the motor. I then recalled the little girl's voice during our confrontation with the Cullen's. I wonder how and why the girl no longer speaks.

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all those that have reviewed. I was however thinking of upping the rating as I want a lemon in the next chapter. Please in your reviews say yes or no if you would continue reading and think it's a good idea. Although some may find the lemons disturbing it is important to aspects of Renesmee and Alec's relationship and Renesmee's past. No rape!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Silent Flame

_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty_

**Translation: Excuse me Sir the Captain would like me to tell you we are ready to set sail.**

**Very well but I don't want to see either three of you below deck unless it is to inform we that we are a few minutes away from the island Understand?**

**Yes sir understood**

_Alec's POV_

The girl had done what she was told. It was only half an hour's journey to the island. The boat was steered by a small human crew and when I meant small I meant three humans who would leave once all the provisions were on the island.

"There is a bathroom down the hall. Shower using the products laid out for you and wear what is provided," I ordered with a gesture of my hand she silently left.

"Mi scusi signore il capitano vuole che le dica siamo pronti a salpare," one of the two cabin boys spoke anxious.

"Molto bene, ma io non voglio vedere o tre di voi sotto coperta a meno che non è quello di informare noi che siamo a pochi minuti dall'isola Capire?" I spoke harshly.

"Sì, signore comprese," the boy scurried off.

I walked down the hall and into the bedroom. The reason why I didn't want the crew down below was simply because I didn't want them ogling the luxuries that were designed. I walked into the bedroom. The interior matched the rest of the room but what was out of place was the large glass window in the middle of the wall. I switched on the light to reveal its purpose to see my new wife in the shower doing as I asked. In the bathroom it was just simply a mirror. The two way mirror was put in place so grooms could see what exactly to expect. I watched as she cleansed herself. I was proud that my sister had taken her to a spa so only her eyebrows and hair remained on her body. She was beautiful however there was something about her body that looked sickly she was small naturally but extremely thin. She had no curves only skin and bone which to me is not appealing at all plus I did not see how her body would cope with a pregnancy. It wouldn't be a great loss I didn't know this girl I have wed her in the eyes of the vampire world now I have to bed her and produce a child only Master expects her to remain alive. Watching I realised she didn't linger long when cleaning her feminine areas; she was self conscious which normally indicated she would be reluctant in bed. I watched as she looked at the clothes that I had set out for her a matching set of white lacy lingerie and a white cotton dress with white heels. Her face grimaced in disapproval which made me scoff but nevertheless she put them on blushing as she did so. Stumbling as she walked in the heels I could tell she was very uncomfortable with the artery I had left for her.

I was soon told we were approaching land. I knock on the door of the bathroom as she hadn't left even though she was finished.

"We are reaching land I suggest you come with me above," slowly she stood up and walked hesitantly out the bathroom and followed me above deck almost losing her a balance a few times going up the stairs in the shoes. She stood on deck her hands tightly holding the rail as she peered out seeing the full view of the island which would be our home for a year.

"Welcome to our home," I murmured. Thankfully the humans worked swiftly in securing and docking the boat. In less than twenty minutes the boxes of clothes I had bought for my new bride was being placed into the house on the island. It would have been done in five but the buildings of the islands were built on the hill top of the island. The island itself is fifteen acres. There were about three buildings the provision room, my building where I could go and escape the horrors of marriage life but not for long as it would soon be transformed into a mini hospital by order of Aro and where a vampire midwife would reside once Renesmee had conceived my child. Then there was the main house which still had most of its Italian features. The white stone walls, hard wooden floors and Italian furniture although there had been some modern changes to the interior design of some rooms it didn't clash with the properties original features.

"There is boxes of clothes in the bedroom tidy them away into the spare wardrobe," I ordered. She did as she was told still walking uncomfortably in the heels. I decided to go for a shower in the bathroom while getting clean I could hear her shuffling around in the Master bedroom; the sound of coat hangers cling against the bar, the sound of drawers and doors opening and closing. Once I had finished showering I only put on a pair of boxers and went towards the room where its sounds echoed in my ears. When walking in it looked like she was done as she shut the closet door and the cardboard boxes were flattened and pilled in the corner of the floor. I swiftly moved so I stood behind her and placed my hands on her small waist. Her breathing quickened. In a hurry I flung her on to the bed in one fast movement that she had no time to react. I took off her heels, throwing them to the side and I saw red marks on her skin where the shoe rubbed in. My hand then reached up her thigh until my fingers hooked the waistband of the panties tearing them off abruptly I could have sworn she whimpered but thought nothing of it. I stood up and took off my boxers and noticed how she blushed bright red. She had crawled up the bed so her head rested on a pillow. I then crawled on top of her; I used my legs to open hers so I settled on top of her but made sure to stay upright so wasn't putting too much weight on her. Her breathing accelerated; I could tell she was oblivious to the act of sex and what would happen next so I just pushed inside her and she actually gasped. Her eyes were closed as I pulled back out only to push back in again but this time I met her barrier but wasted no time in continuing.

"God you're so tight," I breathed out. She was biting her bottom lip sensing her unease and discomfort I pressed my lips against hers and her mouth relaxed. While kissing her softly not wanting to inflict more pain then she was already in I could smell blood; her blood. It wasn't appealing to me as a human's was but it was sweet like a combination of the forest berries and fresh wild flowers. I then noticed that that was her scent. I kept on thrusting my shaft inside her until I climaxed but decided to keep on going just wanting the girl to fall pregnant and my end of the deal done.

A/N: Warning story spoiler: I would like to say thank you to all those that have reviewed. (spoiler) I would like to explain why I think lemons might be a good idea for this story. I was thinking that Renesmee's fear and being use to obeying makes her unable to deal with sex as a hole also having had no one to explain it to her. This will frustrate Alec who may want the relationship to work and make her feel good during sex, or he may not care about the relationship but likes the idea of a willing bed partner. This will make him explore more erotic things with Renesmee. (This will NOT become a BDMS story). This will then lead to Renesmee becoming afraid or confused making Alec finally encourage Renesmee to start speaking again. I never attended this story just to be for the two to have sex and then they get pregnant I wanted to explore them becoming a couple and dealing with things emotionally.


	6. Chapter 6

The Silent Flame

_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty_

_Renesmee's POV_

I awoke from my slumber stiff and sore. There was a throbbing pain between my legs, I still had the dress on although it had a few tears in the soft material and when I looked down near the bottom of the fabric there was a small patch of dried blood stained into the whiteness of the cloth. Sitting up my abdomen clenched in discomfort so much I could feel the bile coming up my throat so I quickly ran to the bathroom and spit out the vile liquid in my mouth. When I stood up to flush the toilet Alec was there. He wore tan chinos and a plain white T shirt.

"I didn't know I was that repulsive," Alec muttered making me automatically shake my head. I wanted to tell him "no" it wasn't him just the pain I felt but with the sharpness of glare I couldn't even move my head. "I suggest you get dressed so I can show you around." Alec left the bedroom entirely as I stepped out of the un-suite. I opened the wardrobe I had stocked yesterday. I took a long thin red dress and placed it over my body after I picked a red bikini set. I then looked at the shoes and picked up a pair of brown gladiator sandals. I crept out down the hall until I came to the lounge. There was a plasma TV attacked to the wall and a large group sofa facing it with a small wooden coffee table. There was then a breakfast bar and the kitchen was open.

"Renesmee," I heard Alec's voice from the kitchen I walked through to see a lovely Italian style kitchen with a glass slide door which led to the sandy beach. "This is obviously the kitchen," Alec spoke. "The house has five bedrooms the master suite and what will be the nursery is on the ground floor the other three upstairs along with my office. There is the lounge which you have seen and through those doors on your left is the dining room. There is also the library and what will be a games room when the children come in the extension. There are two out buildings on the island. One is the storage room where all the supplies are kept. A supply ship will come once every three months. There is also the old house which will be converted into a maternity ward. Once you become pregnant a vampire midwife will reside their until after the birth. There is the beach, the pool and the garden. The island has a forest however you are not permitted to go there. You are also not permitted to go to the first floor until the extra rooms are converted into bedrooms for the children and you a forbidden from my office. Do you understand?" I nodded my head before he continued: "You're chores involve cooking for yourself if need be, going to the storage building and stocking the house, doing the washing and ironing and cleaning the house. Once you're pregnant I agree to help with the more tiresome tasks. Failure to complete what I expect from you will result in punishment; do you understand?" My eyes bulged slightly at the word punishment was he as cruel as Edward, Isabella and Rebekah when it came to punishments?

Alec opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the decking just before the beach.

"Follow me," he said coolly. I did as I was told but kept my head down at all times.

We walked through the sand I remained behind him all the time and out of the corner of my eye noticed that he turned his head to make sure I was keeping up. We were then back on the stone path which led to the other two buildings. Alec chooses to walk up the steps to the smaller one of the two buildings.

"This is the storage room," Alec spoke unlocking the metal door. Walking in I saw wooden shelves standing tall filled to the brim with human food, toiletries, cleaning supplies and much more. "As I said it will be your job to come here collect whatever the house needs. I expect it to be kept tidy. Go in and pick a few things for tonight." Taking a step further in I decided to pick up toilet roll, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a hair brush, wandering across the tiled floor glancing shelf after shelf I found a big box of washing detergent but it was far too heavy for me to lift on my own. After many attempts to try and move it I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist. Alec then picked up the box swiftly in his free hand and let go of my wrist. "Carry what stuff you have back to the house you can come back for whatever else later."

Walking back to the house made me realise this was my life now. I was Alec Volturi's wife. I was to do as he told me, spread my legs in his bed, produce and raise his child or children – as he kept on saying. I flinched every step I took down the steps of the hillside. I decided to make myself useful and clean the kitchen and bathroom and once done Alec told me to go back down to the storage house and collect some more supplies. I found a large woven basket which would make it easier to carry the food. I picked up some fruit, eggs, bread and juice. Alec told me to go to the far side of the room where there is a few large freezer chests open the one that is in the corner. Upon doing so I found the chest was stacked with blood bags. I took a baker's dozen hoping that would be plenty for him. I hadn't had blood in such a long time. I've even forgotten the smell of blood. Coming back inside I barely noticed Alec sitting in the lounge watching TV. I quietly stored away the food and the blood.

"Renesmee come here," Alec called. I move slowly to where he is sitting and sit down next to him only he grabs my upper arm and pushes me down on the floor in between his legs. My heart is racing for I have heard briefly of this act. Husbands expected this type of oral sex all the time. I felt repulsed by the idea but I had to do as he told me or he would hurt me. I closed my eyes as he took my hands forcing me to unzip his trousers and then slowly I lowered my head and was met with a rush of confusing emotions.

**A/N: i know some of you may think Alec's being cruel and sadistic but he was born in 800AD when men did expect this from their wives and not to mention this is their honeymoon stage so sex is expected Renesmee's resentment towards sex is simply because she is scared, inexperienced and doesn't know Alec at all. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Silent Flame

_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty_

Alec's POV

I rolled over from on top of her and she rolled over in the bed so she had her back to me. Briskly I got out of the bed and out of the room all together picking up my boxers that I had left on the floor. I got to my study and closed the door switching on the lights in the process. It was still dark out but of course it was three am in the morning so that was to be expected. I logged onto my computer and went onto Google. My fingers drummed on the desk as I had a feeling I had never felt before well not that I could remember and that was embarrassment; I quickly typed in can't make my wife orgasm into the search engine and 7,800,00 results came up. I read article after article on different positions and how to make her climax. At first I had never considered making Renesmee cum during sex. The only thing I had thought about was getting her pregnant however it did frustrate me how I had no way of knowing what she was experiencing. Most girls' I had been with would either moan out, beg and orgasm within ten minutes tops. Renesmee however was inexperienced, she didn't make a noise during intercourse but then again she barely looked at me. My sudden interest of making my wife orgasm might of came on when I heard that when a woman orgasms it makes the chances better when conceiving a child and I knew Aro was getting impatient hell I even expected for her to be pregnant after the wedding night. However that had not been the case. I had heard of all the new erotic novels that had been published ever since the success of Fifty Shades of Grey. I then began to read up more into foreplay women enjoyed being touched and having oral performed before, during and after sed. I had already had Renesmee perform oral on me which again showed how inexperienced she is. Another thing that came up which half caught my interest and also made me feel disgusted was the different sex toys. I then found a website called simply sex toys. It didn't just have toys but books and movies. Books that were most noticeable on the page were the actual fifty shades of grey series. I didn't know why but my mind went to Renesmee not speaking was because it was her choice she was known as a selective mute. She wouldn't tell me what she liked or didn't like and I would be guessing correctly if I said she didn't know what she liked. I decided to buy the whole fifty shade of grey trilogy for her to read at least if she read them there might be certain things that would be explained much better than her and I sitting down and having a one way conversation. Which I knew we would have but this way might make it shorter and therefore less embarrassing and awkward. I also bought a few creams for her and something that is called Spanish fly apparently it is a substance once administered whether consumed or applied creates a tingling feeling which only goes away unless a orgasm is achieved. It was then and I didn't know why that I started to look at the more erotic items but I just shook my head not wanting to go too far.

Within the next three days I hadn't touched Renesmee who looked confused but still had her guard up. Whenever I called her name or was too close to her heart beat picked up and her skin began to flush bright red. It was then that I realised she was afraid of even the idea of sex. I then received an email stating that my order was on the mainland. Renesmee and I had been together almost two weeks now and so far the only thing that frustrated me was her lack of involvement in the bedroom that and she was not pregnant but I was hoping problem one would solve problem two.

"I'm heading to the main land," I told her. "I want you to stay in the house understand?" She simply nodded as she sat on the Corner soft her feet flat on the soft material as she hugged her knees to her chest. The swim to the main land was quick and easy with the light currents. It was so their were barely any humans about except for the odd group out heading to local bars and nightclubs. Thankfully I had managed to persuade the post office to keep post office open. The packages had been placed in a sealed shut metal container so no water could leak and ruin the items. The trip back took longer since I had to be careful not to ruin the metal container. When I returned it looked as if Renesmee had done some sweeping and the kitchen looked tidier. That was one thing I could say about Renesmee she kept a clean house and did as she was told.

**A/N; The next chapter may have some sexual content in it but I don't know whether to change the rating to M so I can have Alec and Renesmee explore things more sexually: What do you think? Also for this chapter I would like to explain any man no matter how heartless would be bothered if a women he had been bedding for a reasonable amount of time hadn't been showing any interest in bed and would turn them off. Alec pretends that he is perusing this for his sake so he can get Renesmee pregnant and thus have done his duty however there are certain clues in this chapter that suggest Alec is more interest in Renesmee maybe for the wrong reasons like him duty and his pride. Anyway the point of this chapter is the start of Alec being more concerned about Renesmee although the main feeling towards her will be frustration. Thanks for reading and for those that reviewed in the previous chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Silent Flame**

**A/N: This scene may be disturbing or upsetting to some readers as it contains mention of suicide and rape.**

Renesmee's POV

Alec had been gone all day; I had done as he had told me t do I stayed in the house. I even did a little cleaning I sat on the sofa lost in my thoughts. Alec hadn't touched me in the past three days and I didn't know why. Normally Alec bedded me every night to try and have me try and produce a child. However it wasn't because he loved me it was because he wanted a child; a son. I was too afraid to switch on the TV in case Alec would be displeased with me watching the Television. Edward always told me that such privileges should only be given to those that deserved it not to mention I would always be too busy with my chores. So I was stuck with my thoughts. I knew Alec was frustrated about something which I could only assume was that I was not pregnant. I knew I had been fertile but I was afraid I was no longer. After all that had happened to me I honestly didn't want to live anymore. I sat there thinking of all the ways I could commit suicide. Take a lot of pain killers; which was no use because there wasn't that many pills here since Alec was a Vampire I didn't know where they would be. I could always just slit my wrist but then I healed faster than most humans slower then vampires but I still would heal and plus I didn't know when Alec would be back. Shaking my head the idea was pointless and my head was pounding. I got up and decided to take a bath. A bath was harmless. Getting up I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I poured hot water into the tub and took off my clothes looking at the scars on my body. That was one thing I always noticed Alec always slept with me wearing my nightdress did that mean he did not want to see my body? Once my bath was drawn I stepped into the tub flinching slightly at the heat of the water because it caused my skin to sting but I just ignored the dull pain. Lying back in the tub I closed my eyes and tried to let relaxation indulge me.

"_Help! Help!" I screamed. "Please someone Help me!" _

"_Shut up," the man snarled. I could not see his face for I was lying on my stomach my face forced to press into the mud as he lay on top of me. "You're my little slut now." I could feel him tearing my clothes off I tried to get him off of me. I screamed, cried, begged, kicked and dug my nails into the ground to try and pull myself out from underneath him. I felt disgusted and his rough cold hands touched my skin and then I could only feel him penetrate me._

"_No please stop, stop I beg you don't," I yelled._

"_Get off me," I sobbed._

"Renesmee!" _I could hear him shouting out my name, grunting as he took advantage of me, I could feel his tongue on my skin which made me violently shake and screech in an attempt to get him off._

"Renesmee,"_ I heard the frantic voice call out. _"Renesmee stop this." _I felt someone shake my body. It was him trying to get me to stop crying. I then felt him pick me up I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought kicking out, scratching his hard skin. _

"Renesmee stop it, open your eyes," I heard someone say in the back of my mind.

"_No don't hurt me! Let me go! Get off me! Stop it you're hurting me!" I sobbed over in over in an attempt for him to listen. _

"Renesmee it's me it's Alec no one is going to hurt you, I'm going to carry you to the bed; I'm not going to hurt you," I now recognised the voice it was Alec's. Abruptly I opened up my eyes to find I was lying in bed my body and hair soaking wet and Alec sitting at the side of the bed with one hand on my forehead and the other holding one of mine.

"Renesmee?" He asked looking into my eyes and I couldn't help but let the tears run down my cheeks.

"Hush now," Alec said lifting me up so my body was against his. He was hugging me and without thinking I through my arms around his neck and just held on to him. This gesture had been what I needed from my family but when I told them they called me a liar, they should no remorse.

"You're okay," Alec whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. Scooping me up because I refused to let go Alec walked carefully to the bathroom where he picked up a towel there I could see the water splashed from the tub onto the tiled floor. Alec placed the towel onto the bed and put me down on top. He then lay next to me gently stroking me with the towel to try me off as the bedding was already wet from the soapy water that was running of my body. I didn't feel ashamed of Alec touching me as the fluffy towel was so soft against me skin. However when Alec was rubbing my hip when he stopped he was now seeing all the faint scars on my legs and across my pelvis.

"Renesmee we need to talk."

**A/N: Ok so I've probably left with you a few questions basically this chapter is about** **what has happened to Renesmee to make it easier for you this is what you should already know.**

**Edward and Bella became abusive during their divorce/separation.**

**Edward cheated a lot and married Rebekah; they had a daughter but she died.**

**Bella is now with Jacob who Renesmee does not feel comfortable around.**

**Carlisle and Esme who use to be Renesmee guardians (since Bella and Edward were unfit parents) died. **

**Renesmee had been raped.**

**Renesmee had an important male figure who Edward, Rebekah or Bella killed. **

**Rebekah and Edward treated Renesmee as a servant.**

**I will announce that the male figure is in fact a brother to Renesmee.**

**I will update this timetable as we learn more about Renesmee's past. Basically this chapter tells you all how Renesmee's past affects her mentally. She's as use to being treated poorly that she never had free time and that no one has ever believed her so she has never talked about her past that she ends up going over it in her mind and it affects her so much that even when Alec comes in and is trying to snap her out of it she mistakes Alec's presence for the man who raped her making the whole thing come out into reality which shocks Alec. **

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and read this story. I would like 30 + reviews before I update. It's not that I expect these reviews it's just it gives me a target to write the next chapter. Anyway thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Silent Flame

_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty_

Alec's POV

I was shocked to discover y wife in such a state. I had returned home to find her screaming. At first I thought someone was inside the house and attacking her but finding her in the bath tub eyes closed thrashing about made me think she was insane until I touched her skin and images of her younger than she is today came into my head. I recalled when I first ever saw her and how she had touched my Master's check showing her thoughts into my Master's mind. She was doing this right now without even knowing about it.

I had just finished drying her naked wet body when I noticed all the scars. I looked at her she looked fragile like a human before I drank from it.

"Renesmee we need to talk," I said. She just laid there staring up but not at me her eyes were looking up at the ceiling. "I know you can talk." She shakes her head.

"At least show me," I tried to reason, she was looking up at me now but in fear as if I had lost my mind. "If you don't tell me in some way then I will call for the Doctor to come and examine you and I will call your family for answers." She abruptly tried to get up but holding onto the tops of her shoulders I kept her against the bed. She started moving her entire body trying to get me to let go. She was hissing and growling.

"Renesmee!" I snapped sternly and then I saw her eyes, they were red, the same shade of red they would be if she was a vampire feeding off of humans. Then the ground began to shake, the ceiling began to crack. Pictures that hanged on the wall suddenly fell and glass shattered into pieces. I could hear the birds squawking as they flew away from their trees in the jungle area. I could hear the electrics that sat on the kitchen counter rattle. They suddenly the roof cave in and as I was distracted by the plaster board and wooden beams hitting me on the head my grip loosened and Renesmee made beeline for the door but then what I thought was an earth quake stopped. Quickly I made chase after Renesmee and before she reached the lobby I grabbed her, I almost found it amusing how she thought she could fight me off. I dragged her down the steps of the basement and threw her in; locking the door behind me. The basement had no windows only a vent for air. There was no way she could escape.

Going back to the bedroom I stripped the damp sheets, really I should be making Renesmee do this but she needed to cool down. Really I didn't know what to do or proceed. I went up the stairs to my study and typed an Email to Felix;

_Hello,_

_Need advice as the wife had a mental breakdown_

_Alec_

Within a sort few minutes I got a reply.

_How come, what happened?_

_Felix_

Drumming my fingers on the desk going through in my mind the past events that had taken place less than an hour ago I typed not sparing any detail.

_I went to the main land to pick up a package and when I returned I heard Renesmee screaming at first I thought someone was attacking her but when I found her she was having a bath but she wasn't present she kept on screaming and shouting begging someone to stop whatever it was they were doing to her. I tried to get her out of the bath but she thought me thinking I was someone else. When I got her to come to she was in a state of shock so I put her on the bed to dry her and I saw faint scars all over her body but mainly in between her legs and on her pelvis. I asked her to talk to me but when she didn't I threatened to have a Doctor examine her and that I would call her family for answers. Then there must have been an Earthquake or something because she tried to escape. When I caught her she fought me again._

_Alec_

Felix quickly responded but not in the way I expected.

_You were hit by the Earthquake as well?_

This made me quickly respond back.

_Yes, who all was hit?_

Felix's reply shocked me

_Venice, Milan and other parts of the Northern Border, the buildings have been destroyed. The earthquake caused severe avalanches along the Alps; parts of Austria, Greece, Switzerland, Monaco and Slovenia were hut. Humans don't know what happened._

_It was very clear how this had happened Renesmee in her anger had caused all this destruction and chaos because of her anger towards me. However I did not know such a gift was possible or that you could have more than one. Sure enough Benjamin from the Egyptian coven could cause earthquakes but not at such a great scale. Master Aro would be interested to know about this especially if Renesmee's gift could be controlled it would mean no opposing coven would stand a chance. However there was also the issue of her past that I would have to address because if I knew what had triggered such a reaction in the first place I could use that to my advantage because Aro would probably leave me in charge of the task of training her._

_Felix,_

_Send me everything you can find on Renesmee: medical files, social files, education files; everything._

**A/N: I want to thank you all for having such an interest in my stories but please remember I have other stories and other responsibilities. I update when I can I don't have deadlines. Fan fiction is away for me to release stress but if it becomes too stressful itself by me trying to meet other's expectations then I will simply stop writing my stories all together. **

**Okay so now you have seen Renesmee lose her temper and spoiler this is only the begging of her power. The next chapter I will have both Renesmee's POV and Alec's POV: Renesmee down in the basement and Alec getting the files from Felix.**

**Some of you may be confused by Alec being not so much prince Charming now. Remember Alec didn't want this marriage at all however he is doing this for his Master so yes he does display some feelings of concern but his number one priority is his loyalty to the Volturi, Thanks to all that have reviewed. I know how many reviews i want before I review but I am not going to say because I want to see if the target can be met without the number being mentioned. It's not a silly target, it is realistic. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Silent Flame

_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfil his duty_

**Renesmee POV**

It happened again, I lost control, and people have died because of me; innocent people. The worst of it all is that he knows. It was no secret that Alec and I had formed a loveless marriage. I hadn't broken one of his rules yet; I was too afraid of the consequences. Here I was locked up down in the basement. It was dark and for what I could make out there was nothing in the room.

_We were playing in the meadow, purple flowers had just started to bloom, and Grandfather had been our guardian for over a year now. We were playing tag, our plimsoll shoes echoed against the ground and the grass tickles the tops of my ankles as it was so warm I got away with wearing a white short sleeve dress which came to just above the knee. He was wearing jeans and a vest top as well. My brother and I were the best of friends; Frank his name was however my father despised him as he has Cerebral Palsy he was only six years old. Looking fifteen years old with a short cut hair that looked as if he belonged in the military with big brown eyes he was very attractive. The human girl's marvelled at his soccer player build but were put off as he had slurred speech and his muscles used to seize up. Life was simple back then despite Frank's disability which he didn't let stop him Frank was my rock. He was a good thing in my life. He was my little brother and he was killed for it._

Between then and now I had forgotten a lot of things like the taste of blood, how to hunt and how to remain in control.

**Alec's POV**

Felix had sent me the file and when I say a file I don't mean a few sheets of paper in a ring binder. All of Renesmee's records and assessments were in a big cardboard box. After the birth of half breeds it had been declared that all half breeds should have a file where medical records, authority reports would be recorded. Another coven dealt with the system whilst the Volturi enforced it. Aro thought it would be a good idea to pick half breeds to recruit and to know who would fit the bill if someone had been causing chaos in our world. Normally it just stated you're main details, a medical recorded, it listed if you had ever accused someone or had been accused of a crime, education and gifts. To have a file this big it must have meant that she was involved in a court case. Yet again another coven wanting to be part of vampire politics created a court much similar to a human's where petty crimes were dealt with. The system had once been simple; there were a few basic laws and if you broke them then you die. Opening the box I came across sheets and sheets of paper all stacked in order.

_**File number: 0666319**_

_**Name**__: Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_**Known as**__: Ren or Nessie_

_**Coven**__: Cullen_

_**Date of birth**__: September 11, 2006_

_**Biological Mother**__: Isabella Marie (nee Swan) Cullen (Vampire)_

_**Biological Father**__: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (Vampire)_

The next thing was Renesmee's education details and all it said was that she was home schooled and was on no human or half breed database. Normally a big coven would have a classroom where half breeds could learn basic skills like mathematics, languages, geography and most importantly the law. There wasn't even a list of which subjects Renesmee learned.

What was even more interesting was a court record which read:

_**Cullen vs. Cullen**_

_**10-09-08 **_

_**Custody of a child**_

_**According to the findings presented to the Judge Mikaelson of the Mikaelson Coven on September the 10**__**th**__** 2008 it has been concluded that the case between Carlisle Cullen (Grandfather of child) wins hereby to this date custody of the child Renesmee Carlie Cullen after the jury found in his favour after presenting (Photographic) evidence of scars, bruises, cuts and physical abuse the parents have left upon the child's skin by Edward Cullen (Father) and Isabella Cullen (Mother) who both lost custody rights of their daughter on grounds of Child abuse and battery . **_

_**The Father Edward Cullen pleaded that the child R. Cullen constantly intervened and put herself in the parent's way whilst they were arguing/ fighting. Edward and Isabella Cullen both stated that they have a court date for the divorce papers to be legalised in our courts on December the 25**__**th**__** of this year. **_

_**Judge Mikaelson concluded that they were: "**__**Mentally incapable to raise any children while in their current state. A state by which will never change unless they do." **__**In anger Isabella walked out of the court room. It was then decreed that Carlisle Cullen would have full guardianship over his Granddaughter Renesmee Cullen and any other children Edward Cullen conceived unless a court agreed to the child's mother having custody. The Judge also decreed that it would be up to the Child's guardian to agree or disagree to both Mother and Father visiting the child.**_

_**The jury consisted of ten vampires from three different covens. The trial lasted an hour and ten minutes. The following were not present in the court: Lawyer from both sides, the Child Renesmee Cullen, Esme Cullen (Grandmother) and Isabella Cullen for eight minutes of the trial. **_

Renesmee didn't always live with her parent's but with her Grandparents. Carlisle was dead that I was sure of; he and his wife were killed ad it did come of a surprise how much it saddened Aro however with this it was suspicious. Especially how all reports on Renesmee had stopped for a year when she was five and only started again when she was six years old and at that time Edward's daughter to his second wife Rebekah had died in her sleep. Looking near the end of her medical records the report showed how savage the abuse was as according to all the X-rays there was not one part of her body that hadn't been at least fractured.

All this new information about my wife made me realise the possibility of her powers; you even heard of humans developing gifts after a traumatic event, but after many. It would be of great interest to see just how powerful she could be- when she learned to control her gift of course; so far her emotions seemed to control it. I was caught of guard however at the last medical report.

_**Hymenorrhaphy**_

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

_**Private: Paid by Father **_

**A/N: Okay so thank you for reviewing. My computer sadly died so I'm using a very slow and crap notebook hence why the long wait. Sorry! **

**Next Chapter: All Alec.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Silent Flame**

_**He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfill his duty.**_

**The Silent Flame**

**Alec's POV**

When I went down to the basement she was lying asleep, her body was curled up in a ball and she was shivering with her naked form. Sighing I scooped her up and took her up to our bedroom where I laid her on the bed. I sat on the seat next to her side of the bed. The informer that had made Aro interested in me marrying Renesmee had been right she was powerful and her parent's were right to fear her. I went and blood from the fridge something I had never seen Renesmee drink. I never really paid any interest to Renesmee's eating habits I knew she brought fruit from the storage house and bread and butter but that was about it. I poured the blood into a glass and took it through to the bedroom it was then that I saw she was awake her eyes were darker and were glued to the glass in my hand and she licked her lips. I handed her the glass and she drank it like she hadn't had any in years. Looking at her appearance however it did look as though she hadn't had blood in a very long time she held on to the glass as tight that it broke in her hand. She gasped looking at the shards of glass that were on her lap and the duvet. I was just Thankful that none had cut her. Noticing in the corner of her mouth there was blood smudged against her pale skin I raised my hand to wipe it off but she flinched when it got so high and she closed her eyes. It was then that I realised she was frightened that I would hit her.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," I murmured touching her cheek. I walked away and found a nightgown for her to wear so she was not nude before me. Handing the garment to her she swiftly put it on and stepped off the bed causing some of the glass to fell to the floor.

"Watch you're feet," I spoke taking her hand looking down at the floor making sure she didn't step on any of the glass. "Let's go through to the sitting area." I beckoned her to follow me. I sat down on the sofa and she did the same but slower. "I was given you're file Renesmee," I spoke cautiously. "I know that you're Grandfather secured guardianship because you're parent's were abusive before and during their divorce. I know that when you turned six years old there was no trace of you, it was as if you had disappeared until one year later after the death of you're half sister did reports began again in you're medical record. I also know about the operation you're father paid for before the contract was signed." Her dark pupils were big in her brown eyes; she was physically shaking in fear. "It's alright." I slide over to her but her head was hung down at the floor.

I had decided to call a female Doctor from Volterra she had studied to be a Gynaecologist and a psychiatrist which is exactly what Renesmee needs. She will look over Renesmee to tell me maybe why her father had her undergo the surgery but she would tell me if the operation had caused problems internally since I didn't know about her virginity being artificial on our wedding night. I had researched the different types of procedures that could be done for a girl's Hymen to be replaced some meant the girl couldn't have sex for two to three years or risk problems. "Renesmee I am going to have a Doctor come and examine you just in case there was any damage done with the operation." Despite my calming voice my wife still looked up at me with worry and anxiety. "The Doctor will be female okay." She only nodded still unsure. I now know Renesmee can communicate verbally but she only does it when she is subconsciously unaware of it. The more pressure there was for us to conceive the more I thought about just how valuable it was for Renesmee to speak not just for us to communicate but for her speaking with our future children. I didn't want any of my children especially any boys to think or be influenced by Renesmee that they did not need to speak.

Deciding it would be better to create a relaxing setting I turned on the TV.

"See the media unit with the DVDs, pick on and put it on," I told her. I poured two cups of blood and heard the sound of the Walt Disney theme tune play. Coming through I saw the menu for Popeye on the screen starring Robin Williams. I handed Renesmee her glass filled with cool human blood and she gulped it down as if it were a shot of alcohol. She wasn't as messy this time and she didn't smash the glass. Renesmee probably had good control over her cravings considering that it looked as though she hadn't had blood in years and she was still able to walk amongst humans. She must be immune to pain or at least the pain of the burning sensation in her throat. Obviously the cool donated blood was not as good as blood from the source but then I remembered how Renesmee probably hadn't hunted a human before in her life. That would mean I would have to teach her, if she was going to be mother of my children she would have to be able to teach them. Half an hour into the film which Renesmee was now glued to by my side my phone vibrated. I took the touch screen device and looked at the text message.

**Felix**

**~ Edward phoned Aro, he wishes to speak to you, **

After learning about my Father-in-law's actions towards Renesmee I suddenly felt a wave of irritation come over me. I didn't know why I had these feelings; I had always had a strong dislike towards Edward Cullen and I was pretty sure he hated me. I caught Renesmee's attention away from the movie and on my phone. Pressing the button to put it back onto menu I handed it to her and she looked at it with curiosity. After seeing what items Renesmee had brought with her it wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't seen a new modern mobile phone like my Samsung SIII. Using her index finger Renesmee carefully swiped the pages of the screen along until the sound of my ringtone could be heard above the sound of the TV. Quickly Renesmee shoved the device into my hand; she paused the DVD but her eyes never returned to my face but instead choose to gaze at a spot in the room. I immediately knew who it would be and decided to put on my pleasant tone wanting to find out what he wanted and tell him to fuck off.

"Hello?" I answered almost too sweetly for me.

"For the love that is Holy what the Hell do you think you are playing at?" Edward's voice shrieked from the other end of the receiver.

"What can I do for you Edward?" I asked in a bored tone and Renesmee's breathing hitched as I mentioned his name.

"She's lost control, she's caused destruction, you need to beat her to keep her from doing it again," Edward spat.

"Renesmee is my wife I shall decide what punishment she is given and when she shall receive it not you and besides she has already been punished I kept her in the basement until she calmed down," I spoke calmly but I was irritated that this man as trying to tell me how to deal with my woman.

"No you need o whip the little bitch if I find you are too soft with her Alec I shall come over their myself and…"

"If you come to the island without my invitation then I shall kill you immediately unless you voice you're opinion with my Master's then there is no way Renesmee will be punished for losing control especially since it's been easily covered up as a natural disaster. However I must warn you that Aro finds Renesmee's gifts fascinating and he will blame you for not properly training you're daughter how to control her gifts and you shall be punished because if Master Aro's suspicions are correct then the outcome would have been a lot worse."

"You can not possibly think to train her," Edward shouted.

"She is my wife and hence forth unless I have given verbal consent to both Renesmee and your self neither you or you're family may visit her or any children she gives me; good day," I hanged up and Renesmee just stared at me in shock. I looked directly at her. "Unless I tell you otherwise or one of our Master's you are not to see you're father or mother or any of their family: understood?" She replied by nodding, a small smile graced her lips.

"What?" I asked her. Slowly she placed her hand on my cheek. _You're the first person I've heard speak to him like that and… you're also the first person who has stuck up for me in a long time. Thank you._

"Well it is part of the contract," I shrugged. Renesmee didn't find this comforting instead her hand dropped back to her side as if I had roughly pushed it away. She pressed the play button on the remote of the TV and carried on watching the film about a sailor.

**A/N: there is a poll on my profile where you can vote for up to four of you're favourite baby names. This will help me decide what to name the baby when Renesmee does get's pregnant. Questions I would like to ask you which I hope you will answer in you're review.**

**What do you think of Alec speaking to Edward?**

**What POV do you want for the next Chapter?**

**What should this female Doctor's name be?**

**How do you feel towards Alec saying his actions in standing up to Renesmee was because of the contract?**

**Do you want more Lemons/ sex scenes in the chapters? (This will help you gain a more psychological and mental understanding between Renesmee and Alec Not saying that sex is a big thing in this story but in certain chapter's I could include scenes that would help you gain an understanding of Alec and Renesmee's feelings about this marriage, about Renesmee not being pregnant, Renesmee's past and they're future.)**

**Please review I would like 70+ reviews before I update because I feel more comfortable updating chapter's when I have feedback from the previous chapter. A big thanks to all those that reviewed in the last chapter (which was only 2) but an even bigger thanks to those 5,504 views I have had on this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Silent Flame**

**_He's a devoted servant to his master, she is a slave to her much feared power. The Volturi want them to conceive children just as powerful but a dark secret haunts her and he can barely look at her when trying to fulfill his duty._**

**Renesmee POV**

I was nervous about this Doctor coming to examine me. Alec had barely spoken to me unless it was to remind me to do some sort of chores. I even slept in the bed alone as Alec always went up to his study. That day when Alec had given me blood it ad been my first drop in years; my parents had deprived me from it's sweetness but now I was depriving it myself. I did not know whether Alec only wanted me to drink blood if he wanted me to. Alec informed me this morning that Dr. Morgana Faith and she will be staying in the guesthouse which she was transforming into a Doctor's suite. When Alec came back to the house he told me to go on ahead to the guest house and that Dr. Faith was waiting for me.

The guest house had been transformed, the lounge was still the same but it had a clinical feel. A woman stood with a small friendly smile, she had long dark hair and dull eyes.

"Hello Renesmee I am Doctor Faith," the woman reached to shake my hand. "You're husband ells me you find it uneasy to speak so I am going to give you this bell and I'm going to ask you yes or no questions." She placed a small bell into my hand. "If you're answer is yes ring it once but if it is no ring it continuously until I say stop. Do you understand?" I rang the bell once. "Excellent please follow me." We went through to a room where a desk was set up with two soft chairs, a Doctor's beds with stirrups sat in the corner along with a few medical instruments. "I want you to take off you're joggers and panties, place this large paper towel over your self and put you're legs on the stir ups. I'll be back in three minutes."

Doing what I was told I was laying on my back, feeling exposed and tightly squeezing the bell in my hand. "Renesmee are you decent?" I rang the bell once. Dr. Faith walked in her hair tied back so not a strand was hanging out of place.

After the pelvic exam Dr. Faith left so I could get changed and then cam back in for my shrink session.

"You're parents divorced when you were young were they ever violent towards one another around you?" She asked I rang the bell once.

"Were they ever violent towards you?" Again I rang the bell.

"You're Grandfather had obtained guardianship of you as he ever abusive towards you?" She asked and immediately I constantly rang the bell loudly.

"Then both you're grandparent's died and you ended up back with you're father he had remarried at this point to Rebecca Vladimir's daughter am I right?" I rang the bell once.

"Was she kind to you?" DR Faith questioned whilst writing down her notes. I rang the bell constantly.

"Did you have any say in you're marriage arrangement to Alec?" I rang the bell constantly.

"Do you…" Dr. Faith was cut off by a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock. "Come in." Alec entered he was wearing dark trousers and a three quarter length white shirt. "Take a seat you are right on time." Alec sat down in another seat next to me.

"Renesmee's pelvic exam showed that their was no damage done to her ovaries however there is a slight tearing so I suggest in future that you be gentle when coupling or use a lubricant. The hymen from what I can tell was made from the flap of vaginal lining with a blood supply. My main concern was in human reference the patient needs to refrain from penetrative sex for at least three months after the procedure. However it looks as her body has adjusted but she may be prone to infections."

"So overall there is nothing to worry about?" Alec asked.

"No however with you're promotion I would like to ask you more about Edward and Isabella's parenting and," Dr. Faith was looking at me but Alec cut her off.

"Yes I would like her to have therapy sessions with you at least once a week," Alec spoke.

"I was asking Renesmee," Dr. Faith said bluntly making my eyes widened. "Are you shocked Renesmee that I spoke back to him?" I rang the bell once. "Are you afraid of Alec?" She asked and again I rang the bell once. "Alec; do you think being so dominating and deciding Renesmee's decisions is the best thing for her?"

"She can't really make decisions," Alec spoke and my head swiftly turned around to look at him.

"Why because she chooses not to speak? She can think she has her own thoughts, likes and dislikes and there are other ways then verbal communication to find out what those things are," Dr. Faith said. "I am going to make out a questionnaire for both of you. You will fill it out you're selves alone and you will swap so you may read what each other wrote. What ever you write will not be judged or discriminated by the other person. Being separate means if something has been written down that the other does not approve of then they will have to calm down on their own. Do you agree?" Alec said yes whilst I rang my bell once.

Alec was up in his study and I was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Dr Faith gave me the quiz and an extra sheet of paper. "Once you've swap questions if you have any more question's for Alec based on what he has written you can write them down but that's after you have answered your own questions." I was handed a list of questions which I answered them my hand was a little shaky because it has been soon long since I needed to write.

**Questions for Renesmee**

What is you're full name? _Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

When is you're birthday? _11__th__ September_

How old are you? _10_

Where do you originate from? _America_

What is/was you're father's name? _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

What is/was you're mother's name? _Isabella Marie Black (nee Swan)_

Who was you're favourite family member (Dead/ Alive)?_ My brother_

Did you go to school? _No my Grandparent's homeschooled me_

What subjects did you studied?

_Ethnics and English_

_History_

_French_

_Italian_

_Latin_

_Maths_

_Biology_

_Medicine_

_Politics_

_Sociology_

_Cooking_

Did you have any pets? _I had a pet frog named Kermit, a sick rabbit named Bugs which died 6 days after finding him and a black cat called Salem._

What is you're favourite pass time? _Reading_

What are you're hobbies? _Reading novel's and poetry, drawing, running, I keep photo albums, I like baking and music. _

Did you have a job? _Yes when I lived in Seattle I sang in a restaurant and night club called_ _Tula and I worked in retail stores and took night shifts at a care home._

What is you're favourite colour/s? _Purple, blue and red_

What colour/s do you not like? _Brown, pink, orange and beige_

What is you're favourite flower/s? _Roses and Tulips_

What is you're favourite scent? _Lavender_

Where would you like to travel to? _Jamaica, Paris, Barcelona, Scotland, Rome and Nice_

Do you want children? _Yes_

How many children do you want? _More than three_

Who are you're favourite TV character's? _Sooty, Sabrina the Teenage witch, the Muppets, Carry On cast and Looney Tunes_

What is you're favourite movie? _Shrek_

What is you're favourite TV Series? _Friends_

Are you religious? _No but my father was_

What is you're favourite book? _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin_

What is some of you're dislikes? _The smell of soot, tobacco and tuna; I don't like the taste of duck, corn beef or onions. I don't like being tight spaces or having an object around my wrists for too long a time. _

What is the best birthday present you ever received?_ When I turned three, my grandma bought me a soft toy cat and my grandpa bought me a silver necklace however I was also grateful for the birthday cake because I had never had one before. _

After half an hour Dr Faith collected my quiz and walked upstairs to see Alec when she came down with his quiz some of the questions were different.

**Questions for Alec**

What is you're full name? **Alexander Volturi**

When is you're birthday? **24****th**** June**

How old are you? **1213**

Where do you originate from? **England**

Why were you turned into a vampire? **Both my sister and I were accused of witchcraft and we were going to be burned at the stake.**

What do you know/ remember about you're human family? **My mother had blonde hair I think her name was Freya, my father was a soldier.**

Have you ever gone to school? **No Aro taught me to read and write and I studied in his library.**

What subjects have you studied/learned?

**English**

**Italian**

**Latin**

**French**

**Spanish**

**German**

**Arabic**

**Russian**

**Geography **

**Human culture**

**Physics **

**Mechanics**

**Driving**

Who are you closest to in you're coven? **My sister Jane and Felix**

What is you're favourite pass time? **To read**

What are you're hobbies? **Reading, collecting cars and training**

What is you're favourite colour/s? **Red, black, grey, brown**

What colour/s do you not like? **Pink**

What is you're favourite scent? **Wild Berries**

Do you want children? **Yes **

How many children do you want? **1**

What is you're favourite movie? **Phantom of the Opera**

What is you're favourite TV Series? **The Man with the Flower in His Mouth**

Are you religious? **No and I don't believe in God**

What is you're favourite book? **The Red Dragon by Thomas Harris**

What is some of you're dislikes? **Having to listen to people crying, having to be out in public and being lied to.**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about this chapter and please vote on my poll. You pick four baby names preferably 2 girl names and 2 boy names please and this will help me decide on the names of future babies and characters in my stories especially this one. **

**Q1) What do you think of Dr. Morgana Faith?**

**Q2) What questions should Alec ask Renesmee after reading her answer's?**

**Q3) What do you think Alec's views on having children and becoming a father are?**

**Q4) What can you tell from Renesmee's answer's?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Silent Flame**

**Alec's POV**

I had written my answers and had handed it then to Morgana. She walked away downstairs to retrieve Renesmee's and came back with hers. I really found this stupid but it would be pointless to argue with the Doctor.

**Questions for Renesmee**

What is you're full name? _Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

When is you're birthday? _11th September_

How old are you? _10_

Where do you originate from? _America_

What is/was you're father's name? _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

What is/was you're mother's name? _Isabella Marie Black (nee Swan)_

Who was you're favourite family member (Dead/ Alive)?_ My brother_

Did you go to school? _No my Grandparent's homeschooled me_

What subjects did you studied?

_Ethnics and English_

_History_

_French_

_Italian_

_Latin_

_Maths_

_Biology_

_Medicine_

_Politics_

_Sociology_

_Cooking_

Did you have any pets? _I had a pet frog named Kermit, a sick rabbit named Bugs which died 6 days after finding him and a black cat called Salem._

What is you're favourite pass time? _Reading_

What are you're hobbies? _Reading novel's and poetry, drawing, running, I keep photo albums, I like baking and music. _

Did you have a job? _Yes when I lived in Seattle I sang in a restaurant and night club called_ _Tula and I worked in retail stores and took night shifts at a care home._

What is you're favourite colour/s? _Purple, blue and red_

What colour/s do you not like? _Brown, pink, orange and beige_

What is you're favourite flower/s? _Roses and Tulips_

What is you're favourite scent? _Lavender_

Where would you like to travel to? _Jamaica, Paris, Barcelona, Scotland, Rome and Nice_

Do you want children? _Yes_

How many children do you want? _More than three_

Who are you're favourite TV character's? _Sooty, Sabrina the Teenage witch, the Muppets, Carry on cast and Looney Tunes_

What is you're favourite movie? _Shrek_

What is you're favourite TV Series? _Friends_

Are you religious? _No but my father was_

What is you're favourite book? _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin_

What is some of you're dislikes? _The smell of soot, tobacco and tuna; I don't like the taste of duck, corn beef or onions. I don't like being tight spaces or having an object around my wrists for too long a time. _

What is the best birthday present you ever received?_ When I turned three, my grandma bought me a soft toy cat and my grandpa bought me a silver necklace however I was also grateful for the birthday cake because I had never had one before. _

After reading Renesmee's answers I was surprised by some of her answers like how she could sing. Also the fact that some of her answers were short and some were childish. From birth to the age of four half breeds were classed as a child. Between the age of five and six they were considered teenagers/ young adults and at seven they were fully grown hence an adult. At the age of five Renesmee ceased to exist and at the age of six she was a maid in the eyes of her father and step mother. She didn't experience becoming a teenager or even becoming an adult since the only TV programmes and shows were that she saw when she was a child. Another thing she pointed out was how her father was religious. The Cullen's always had mixed views on their opinion of Haven and Hell. It was my belief that no one knew what was going to happen when they died and the only way you can find the answer is when you no longer roam Earth.

Looking down at the lined paper which had been left for me to write down any questions I had based on Renesmee's answers. There was much I could ask but the problem was what is the best way to word them.

**What was you're favourite subject out of all you studied?**

**Out of all the countries which is the one you would be most wanting to see?**

**What would you want for a Birthday Present?**

**What are three things you want to do in the future?**

As if she had a built in timer the female doctor came through holding a single sheet of paper.

"How are you finding this Alec?" Dr Faith asked.

"I don't understand the point in this," I admitted freely.

"The point of this is for Renesmee to earn how to communicate comfortably and hopefully she will also learn to be more relaxed and open around you," she spoke. "I will only be here for a week Alec and will only return once she is pregnant but maybe you could do this a weekly thing you write down your own questions for one another and read each others answer's that way you are communicating on the same level as Renesmee. Also you can ask her questions but give her a choice of say three answers on what she wants to do and therefore she as a say."

"Are you really telling me that this will get her pregnant?" I demanded.

"In my Professional opinion Renesmee is no where near ready to have a child. She is far too thin and why would you want to put her in a position where she is forced to care of someone else when she can't even take care of herself."

"She does take…"

"No she does not she doesn't drink blood let alone hunt, she barley eats and what she does is past the expiry date."

"What do you mean past the expiry date?" I questioned.

"The food has to be out of date before she cooks and eats it. It makes her physically sick. She needs to learn that it is acceptable for her to eat fresh food and drink blood. Watching her I can see she is afraid to pick up one of you're books you leave in the living room and read but when she does she makes sure the book is back exactly where she found it and that not even the pages have a new crease in them."

"What am I meant to do about it?" I shrugged.

"Simply reassure her, have a diet plan and make her stick to it so she puts on some weight or make her keep a diary plan. I know you wanted her to have counselling sessions but I think the one person she needs to open up to is you not me."

After a week true to her word Morgana Faith left.

"Renesmee," I called from the lounge. She walked in wearing her old baggy clothes. "Sit down." Obediently she did as she was told. "I want you to use this every day." I handed her an A4 Diary. "And I want you to write down everything you have to eat and drink from blood to a sandwich from water to a meal and roughly what time you had it. I will also be checking the fridge every day in the morning to make sure food that has past its expiry date goes in the trash. Nod if you understand." Slowly she nodded her head.

I suppose I had learned a lot about my wife in a week. Her favourite subject was History; she wanted to visit Scotland; her ideal Birthday gift would be a good book but she didn't say what three things in the future she would like to do.

I had been watching TV when I noticed I didn't know where Renesmee was it was only until I followed her scent to the bedroom to find her sitting on the bed. She had finished all her chores and was sitting staring into space.

"Renesmee," she looked up at me and it was then that I realised she was shivering which was not normal in this weather. Going through to the bathroom I decided to run her a bath at room temperature and would add more hot water once her body had adjusted. I poured in some honey milk bubble bath for sensitive skin. I managed to guide her to the bathroom and helped her undress; however feeling her skin she was anything but cold in fact her skin was clammy and sweaty from the heat. I decided to help her bathe and then putting her into fleecy pyjama's and wrapping her in a warm quilt in he bed. Her teeth chattering could be heard like a steady beat of a drum. The first thing I did was picked up her food diary only to discover that she hadn't written one thing in it.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
